kou_clanfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyoko Kouseitan'i
(Any Extra Info Goes here, Like random info.) =biography= It was a cloudless night, when she was born. The moon had a melancholy look to it, its pale light shining downwards upon the small island. Most of the island was silent, its few residents sleeping peacefully under the midnight sky. However, in one part of the island, there was no silence. A child was to be born, a child with a terrible and twisted fate. The baby's mother welcomed her baby and paid the price with death. The little girl, though, with her father's aid, grew to be a wonderful sort of child. She often spent her days healing odd sorts of animals, her smooth pale hands became worn with usage. Now...She was older. She remembered her long, flowing silver ringlets, her deep sapphire eyes, and her perfect white skin. Leaving her home to go to the Oni Village and then to Leaf with her father's permission. She remembered how the men used to drag their jaws whenever she walked into a room. And she remembered how Shadow used to love her. He’d tell her how beautiful she was, run his hands through her beautiful, perfect hair, and kiss her beautiful, perfect lips- only when they were alone. She remembered her life. Her job as a medic, and Shadow taking her out to the nicest bars in Sun every night. Even her sweet kids, Hiroshi, Waka, Isshi, and Ayla. But that was a long time ago. She had lost track of time during the wars, and after a while, time simply lost meaning. She was in the darkness now. It had all ended that one night. Shadow was gone, he had left in the attack. And she envied him for being there when she should be. She had been on the battlefield, mourning the lives....saving some lives... it was too painful to remember. Shadow had just dropped her, broke her heart right in front of everyone- the high-ranked ninja around her. Told her he couldn’t watch her do this to herself. How she was too worked up and falling apart. She had run off, darting into the war and locking the door behind her. There was an loud, earth-rattleing explosion. The area shook violently, debris falling on her head, but the ground held. She could hear screams echoing down the hallways, and yells pursuing them. A stab of fear and panic brought a jolt of electricity down her arm, racing between her twisted fingers and connecting to the ground. Another blast, she heard footfalls and bloodthirsty cries in the areas outside. Oh, God! She thought. It’s true! The attack is here! She heard the voices die down, then rise again. They were checking the village. Who knew what they were going to do if they found her? Their boots grated against the floors, and she could almost smell the corrupt, morbid stench of death on their no doubt bloody clothes. It was all too sudden. She, with her extreme senses, did not even detect them. They were around her in an instant, and darkness came to her. She thought she was dead. She knew she was dead. A cold, crushing blackness enveloped her, and disillusioning images flickered though her hazy mind. The bar. Shadow. Blood. War. The Leaf. Masks. Fear. Hate. Heartbreak. Was this Death? She didn’t see any tunnel or a bright light. No pearly gates or Saint Peter. She pondered darkly for a moment that this might be Hell. It made sense there would be no room in Heaven for her. The image of her own face in that bathroom mirror faded into her mind, sending her stomach for a nauseous loop and bringing tears to her closed eyes. Serves me right. She thought. Demon in life, demon in death. She imagined herself staggering in this horrid ether forever... her visage forever twisting worse and worse, herself growing more and more alone... He laughed manically, Death did, staggering towards her. She wiped the blood from her lips and stood, trying to quiet her fear. He struck her again and again, his blows leaving marks on her body and nearly breaking her bones. Death left her in the same state he left her wolf, unconscious. As the world around her faded to black, all she remembered was the sound of Death's laughter, echoing in her mind like the laughter of a demon. Her eyes are sapphire blue, very clear, and her hair is extremely long and wavy, it is the color of pure snow, and it cascades in a thick amount down her back and over her shoulders. Upper Body Medical tape Lower Body Medical tape Clothing Her skirt has two layers (colored red and white): The outside layer comes together in the front, and a gold buckle keeps it together. Under is another skirt, white, it comes up one inch from the outer skirt. Kyoko also has a special medical tape she walks around and fights in. It is always on, covering where her skirt and corset take up. It is wrapped tightly and does not come off unless it is ripped/cut. This bandage has her chakra running through it for extra protection. Weapons Trench knives, exploding tags, kunai, shuriken. Diamond Demon Shuriken. Items Medical kits. Personality Kyoko is a bright, bubbly character. She is always looking for an adventure, even if she ends up with the worst part. Her moods can change in a flash, and she is hyper. Her main things to call people are "Darling, Dear, Sweetie, and Hun." She's a magnet. Special Features She has a pulsing 'tramp stamp' tattoo above her butt. Abilities = Stats= =Techniques= Skills Ninja Skills, that apply only to the user. E-Rank * * * * * D-Rank -Secret Healing Injury Destruction - Inyu Shometsu is a Ninjutsu technique used by Kyoko. Focusing her chakra to an area to be hit, she can begin the cell creation process the moment the area becomes injured.. Rank: Gennin -Shujutsushitsu No jutsu - Surgical Ninjutsu - The user uses healing chakra to preform medical needs on or off the battle feild. Can Pertain to, but is not limited to Eye Surgery or loss of limb Surgery. Rank: Gennin -Gantai no jutsu (Bandage skill) NinJutsu Type: D Description: One of the first techniques that a Medical Ninja must learn. Reasons why is because these techniques are what matters between life and death. This is a special type of technique in which a medical ninja is capable of making bandages by using their surroundings such as sand, grass water and others with the help of using chakra. -Sansokyoukyuu (Oxygen supply) NinJutsu Type:D Description: An easy justu for the Medical Ninja. A ninja uses chakra upon the chest area focusing it to help the body in some ways. It helps the lungs expand easier making the chest and neck muscles become more officient which allows the airways to expand and pulmonary blood vessels so then the cells of the body may breathe easier. -Kanetsu no Gyou (Heat seeker) NinJutsu Type: D Description: A simple Jutsu in which the Medical Ninja focuses the chakra in his body by placing it along the persons chest creating heat within them. This is so then the person would not be in danger of Hypothermia, a condition in which the body starts dropping its temperature at a quick pace, and if goes untreated it might cause paralysis and even death. One must be careful for if used to long then it may warm up a part of the body which may cause fever. -Ketsuki Gyouko (Blood Coagulation) NinJutsu Type: D Description: A simple healing technique. The user uses his chakra on his wound to make the blood there coagulate quickly. The wound still remains but the bleeding stops. It goes quickly for small wounds but larger ones need a couple of minutes to finish the coagulation. It can also be used on wounded allies. C-Rank Chishio Tensou no jutsu (Blood transfusion skill) NinJutsu Type: Rank C Description: Loss of blood is a serious condition, and not very uncommon one in the shinobi battlefield. When a person reaches such a dangerous state, a medical nin can ease their symptoms by using this jutsu. First, the user must open up a small cut in the patient's body in order to open a vein. Once a vein has been opened, the medical nin uses chakra in order to increase the density of the patient's blood. Thus, they won't get more blood, but more red and white blood cells are created, an effect which helps fight against the ailments and symptoms of losing blood. However, this jutsu has a downside which is the fact that the user's own blood dilutes as long as the jutsu is activated, which means that basically it is indeed a blood transfusion and the user must be careful at how much blood he or she gives to their patients. Limit: Must learn Ketsuki Gyouko (Blood Coagulation) Before Chiyute no Jutsu (Healing Hands Technique) NinJutsu Type: Rank C Description: A Ninjutsu technique where the ninja focuses chakra into the palms of their hands, creating a small ball of healing chakra. This chakra, when concentrated, can repair physical damage to another person. Depending on the degree of the wound, the ninja must concentrate more of their chakra to repair the damage. However, if the wound is too extensive, such as extensive damage to vital organs, this technique may not be able to help them. Limit: Must learn Gantai no jutsu (Bandage skill) Before Chakra Enjintou (Chakra Scalpel) NinJutsu Type: Rank C Description: A Ninjutsu technique used, primarily, for field surgery. The ninja concentrates a powerful aura of chakra around their hand, creating a blade capable of tearing through muscles and arteries, or breaking bone, without actually breaking the skin of the person they're using it on. When used offensively, in combat, it is difficult to concentrate on the length and power of the scalpel, making it harder to successfully hit an enemy's arteries, ensuring a kill. Limit: Must learn Chiyute no jutsu Before Hone Chiyu no jutsu (Bone healer skill) NinJutsu Type: Rank C Description: A variation of Chiyute no jutsu. When an ally has broken or fractured a bone, this jutsu uses chakra which makes the body boost its calcium level. Using the extra calcium, Chiyute no jutsu is activated, but uses less chakra since the user already has the calcium to work with, but will only work on bone tissue. Limit: Must learn Chiyute no jutsu (Healing Hands Technique) Before Decontamination technique (Osenjokyo no jutsu) NinJutsu Type: Rank C Description: A technique to use if someone becomes poisoned or seriously infected with a decease or toxin. The medical specialist uses his or her chakra to rapidly create new white blood cells in the patient's blood stream to fight off infections, poisons and other hostile substances to enter the body. Immensely strong poisons can still kill their victim but with the help of this jutsu will be slowed down enough for the victim to acquire a proper cure or antidote. Limit: Must learn Ketsuki Gyouko (Blood Coagulation) Before Satsugaite no Jutsu (Killing Hands Technique) NinJutsu Type: Rank C Description: A Ninjutsu technique where the ninja focuses chakra into the palms of their hands, creating a small ball of killing chakra, which is the complete opposite of the Chiyute no Jutsu (Healing Hands Technique). Through concentrating their chakra in a manner opposing the Chiyute, instead of rebuilding and restoring another person's cells, this jutsu intends to destroy and unravel another person's cells. Limit: Must learn Chiyute no jutsu (Healing hands technique) before Chuusuusei Shikeikiden (Central Nervous System Electrical Shock) NinJutsu Type: Rank C Description: A Ninjutsu technique where the ninja turns their chakra into an electrical pulse which is transmitted into an enemy's body by striking the base of their neck. The electrical impulse travels up their brain stem and disrupts the flow of electricity in the nervous system. The brain cannot work like this, thus all communication between the brain and body are confused, causing a person to move their arm when they should be moving their leg, and generally debilitating them. Only an unusually skilled ninja would be able to overcome such a handicap. Limit: Must know Chakra Enjintou (Chakra Scalpel) before Kossetsu no jutsu (Bond fracture skill) NinJutsu Type: Rank C Description: A jutsu which has the opposite effect of the bone healer jutsu, the Kossetsu no jutsu utilizes the medical-Nin's proficiency at determining the weakest spot in his enemy's bone. Then, Chakra scalpel is used at that exact same spot in order to fracture the bone. A second hit will in all probabilities break said bone completely. Note: When using this jutsu, a lot of concentration is needed in order to apply enough damage to a small spot in the bone, therefore it lacks means to hurt any other tissue in the body. Limit: Must know Chakra Enjintou (Chakra Scalpel) before Zesshi Nensan (Fanged Tongue Acid) NinJutsu Type: Rank C Description: A very corrosive acid which is expelled from the mouth. It is capable of being projected far distances, with the strength to even dissolve rocks. However, being as acidic as it is, it must be spat very cautiously from the mouth, making it a very slow attack that will not succeed unless your opponent's speed is hindered. Limit: Must know Chakra Enjintou (Chakra Scalpel) before B-Rank Kanpa no Jutsu (Cold wave skill) NinJutsu Type: Rank B Description: A jutsu that is pretty much the opposite of heat seeker, this one instead of treating a state of hypothermia, which is heat loss, is treating a state of heat wave where the body overheats. By using chakra, the cold fusion jutsu opens up pores, pumps up blood to the skin and widens the blood vessels nearest to the skin and also increases sweat production. All these effects cool the body and make it return to normal temperatures, although careless use of the cold fusion might lead to an undesired effect such as overcooling of the body and eventually hypothermia. Limit: Must learn Kanetsu no Gyou (Heat seeker) Before Saisei no Saibou (Cell Regeneration) NinJutsu Type: Rank B Description: A Ninjutsu technique where the ninja focuses all of their chakra into one part of their body just before an attack. The moment that attack connects, the chakra activates the natural regeneration of the body's cellular makeup, repairing the damage done by an attack the moment after it is done. An extremely powerful jutsu, and at all times it uses almost all of the ninja's chakra, pretty much ending the battle for the user. Limist: Must know Decontamination technique (Osenjokyo no jutsu) before Hekirekite no Jutsu (Thunder Hands Technique) NinJutsu Type: Rank B Description: A ninjutsu in which the user focuses the chakra in his hands so that they can create an electric shock able to give a sufficient shock to cause the heart to start beating again in case it stopped. Limit: Must know Chakra Enjintou (Chakra Scalpel) before Purification technique (Kakusei no jutsu) NinJutsu Type: Rank B Description: An upgraded version to the decontamination technique. The medical specialist creates even more white blood cells but now also powers them up by feeding chakra directly into them. All poisons, infections, toxins in the patient's body will be removed instantly. Also, this technique can be used on self, but at the cost of a great deal of the user's chakra. Limit: Must know Saisei no Saibou (Cell Regeneration) before Chakra Gekiyaku no Jutsu (Chakra Poisoning Technique) NinJutsu Type: Rank B Description: By making the required hand seals and focusing chakra into the fingertips, the user can 'stab' the target with his fingers. There will be no visible wound, but the target's inner coil system will slowly be infected with the negative chakra input. From that point on, every time the target tries to mold chakra, he'll weaken. Death is a major option in this. Normally, the effect wears off after a couple of hours, but multiple stabs increase the effect. Limit: Must know Satsugaite no Jutsu (Killing Hands Technique) before Biransei no Jutsu (Poison gas Technique) NinJutsu Type: Rank B Description: Technique creates a cloud of poisonous gas that erupts from the ninja’s mouth in a stream. The cloud clears a distance between the ninja and their enemy, as not to capture the ninja himself within its area of effect. Any enemy caught within its area of effect will succumb to the poison’s effects. Limit: Must know Zesshi Nensan (Fanged Tongue Acid) before Shikon no Jutsu (Dead Soul Skill) NinJutsu Type: Rank B Description: A technique in which the user is able to control the bodies of dead opponents by making their hearts beat for a short period of time. It appears that it is used to fool the enemy and allow a means to escape if a mission goes awry. Limit: Must know Chuusuusei Shikeikiden (Central Nervous System Electrical Shock) before Shinzou no Suiryoku no jutsu (Heart thrust skill) NinJutsu Type: Rank B Description: Using chakra at the fingertips, the medical nin is able, with a direct and accurate blow to an opponent's thorax, to cause a slight heart attack, and other serious heart conditions such as VT, VF and so on. The blow must be very accurate and done with exactly two fingers, the chakra at the tips of said fingers travels upon impact to the heart and the arteries surrounding it. The possibilities are quite endless at that point, as the destructive chakra is capable of ripping a part one or two arteries, fracture the heart muscle and even force the coronary veins to tighten, resulting in a mild heart attack. Limit: Must know Kossetsu no jutsu (Bond fracture skill) before''B-Rank '' A-Rank Souzousaisei (Genesis Rebirth) NinJutsu Type: Rank A Description: A Ninjutsu technique that only those with the Souseki Fuuin (Genesis Seal) can perform. By gathering chakra into their seal over a period of time, they can then use that gathered chakra by releasing the seal. The chakra accelerates the production of various enzymes in their body, causing almost instant cellular reformation, healing absolutely any mortal wound, including extensive damage to internal organs. However, the number of times cells can multiply is limited, so using this technique takes away from the total life span of the ninja using it. Limit: Must know Saisei no Saibou (Cell Regeneration) before Body Delving NinJutsu Type: Rank A Description: The user of this presses their fingers into the chest area of patient. (Between the ribs, fingers actually enter the body. The Jutsu actually doesn’t cause any more damage.) They flow a constant but minimal amount of chakra into the patient’s body which allows the user to delve into any areas in question. In the hands of an unskilled user, this Jutsu can yield false positive such as producing information of a damaged area but the gives the wrong cause of the damage. Limit: Must know Souzousaisei (Genesis Rebirth) before S-Rank * * * * * SS-Rank * * * * * Jutsu Ninpou Ninja Arts of varying degrees of effectiveness. E-Rank * * * * * D-Rank * * * * * C-Rank * * * * * B-Rank * * * * * A-Rank * * * * * S-Rank * * * * * SS-Rank * * * * * Katon Fire Jutsu of varying degrees of effectiveness. E-Rank * * * * * D-Rank * * * * * C-Rank * * * * * B-Rank * * * * * A-Rank * * * * * S-Rank * * * * * SS-Rank * * * * * Suiton Water Jutsu of varying degrees of effectiveness. E-Rank * * * * * D-Rank * * * * * C-Rank Chiyute no Jutsu (Healing Hands Technique) NinJutsu Type: Rank C Description: A Ninjutsu technique where the ninja focuses chakra into the palms of their hands, creating a small ball of healing chakra. This chakra, when concentrated, can repair physical damage to another person. Depending on the degree of the wound, the ninja must concentrate more of their chakra to repair the damage. However, if the wound is too extensive, such as extensive damage to vital organs, this technique may not be able to help them. Limit: Must learn Gantai no jutsu (Bandage skill) Before Chakra Enjintou (Chakra Scalpel) NinJutsu Type: Rank C Description: A Ninjutsu technique used, primarily, for field surgery. The ninja concentrates a powerful aura of chakra around their hand, creating a blade capable of tearing through muscles and arteries, or breaking bone, without actually breaking the skin of the person they're using it on. When used offensively, in combat, it is difficult to concentrate on the length and power of the scalpel, making it harder to successfully hit an enemy's arteries, ensuring a kill. Limit: Must learn Chiyute no jutsu Before Hone Chiyu no jutsu (Bone healer skill) NinJutsu Type: Rank C Description: A variation of Chiyute no jutsu. When an ally has broken or fractured a bone, this jutsu uses chakra which makes the body boost its calcium level. Using the extra calcium, Chiyute no jutsu is activated, but uses less chakra since the user already has the calcium to work with, but will only work on bone tissue. Limit: Must learn Chiyute no jutsu (Healing Hands Technique) Before Decontamination technique (Osenjokyo no jutsu) NinJutsu Type: Rank C Description: A technique to use if someone becomes poisoned or seriously infected with a decease or toxin. The medical specialist uses his or her chakra to rapidly create new white blood cells in the patient's blood stream to fight off infections, poisons and other hostile substances to enter the body. Immensely strong poisons can still kill their victim but with the help of this jutsu will be slowed down enough for the victim to acquire a proper cure or antidote. Limit: Must learn Ketsuki Gyouko (Blood Coagulation) Before Satsugaite no Jutsu (Killing Hands Technique) NinJutsu Type: Rank C Description: A Ninjutsu technique where the ninja focuses chakra into the palms of their hands, creating a small ball of killing chakra, which is the complete opposite of the Chiyute no Jutsu (Healing Hands Technique). Through concentrating their chakra in a manner opposing the Chiyute, instead of rebuilding and restoring another person's cells, this jutsu intends to destroy and unravel another person's cells. Limit: Must learn Chiyute no jutsu (Healing hands technique) before Chuusuusei Shikeikiden (Central Nervous System Electrical Shock) NinJutsu Type: Rank C Description: A Ninjutsu technique where the ninja turns their chakra into an electrical pulse which is transmitted into an enemy's body by striking the base of their neck. The electrical impulse travels up their brain stem and disrupts the flow of electricity in the nervous system. The brain cannot work like this, thus all communication between the brain and body are confused, causing a person to move their arm when they should be moving their leg, and generally debilitating them. Only an unusually skilled ninja would be able to overcome such a handicap. Limit: Must know Chakra Enjintou (Chakra Scalpel) before Kossetsu no jutsu (Bond fracture skill) NinJutsu Type: Rank C Description: A jutsu which has the opposite effect of the bone healer jutsu, the Kossetsu no jutsu utilizes the medical-Nin's proficiency at determining the weakest spot in his enemy's bone. Then, Chakra scalpel is used at that exact same spot in order to fracture the bone. A second hit will in all probabilities break said bone completely. Note: When using this jutsu, a lot of concentration is needed in order to apply enough damage to a small spot in the bone, therefore it lacks means to hurt any other tissue in the body. Limit: Must know Chakra Enjintou (Chakra Scalpel) before Zesshi Nensan (Fanged Tongue Acid) NinJutsu Type: Rank C Description: A very corrosive acid which is expelled from the mouth. It is capable of being projected far distances, with the strength to even dissolve rocks. However, being as acidic as it is, it must be spat very cautiously from the mouth, making it a very slow attack that will not succeed unless your opponent's speed is hindered. Limit: Must know Chakra Enjintou (Chakra Scalpel) before B-Rank * * * * * A-Rank * * * * * S-Rank Circle of enlightenment NinJutsu Type: Hijutsu (Secret medical jutsu) Rank S Description: One of the most powerful Ijutsus ever known to shinobi, this one requires at least 5 medical nins who are willing to lend their healing chakra to the user in order for the technique to succeed. First and foremost, this jutsu requires a preparation of one hour in which the user writes down intricate seals on the floor. These will be used as medium for healing chakra. Then, a severely wounded creature (can be an animal) will be placed in the center of the intricate drawing. Now comes the most important part, when on each of the 4 corner of the complex drawing, a medical nin will sit, ready to push in chakra while the user of the jutsu will stand near its side. The fifth medical nin will sit at one of the drawing's sides and will have the key role in the jutsu, as he or she are responsible for harnessing the other medical nins' healing chakras and diverting it towards the accelerated healing. Then, it begins- Healing chakra is pushed forward in an amazing rate, with the seals acting as medium for the chakra to pass through to the patient's body. The mass amount of healing chakra combined with a sample of the patient's DNA has a stunning effect- Even the most mortal of wounds are able to heal in a matter of minutes. The same goes for ailments, poisons and deceases; the jutsu also has a cleansing effect on the body. After the jutsu is done, most times users will require a great deal of rest after using so much chakra. Obviously, this jutsu is impossible to use during combat, and should only be preformed in a hospital, where other medical nins are present to oversee the procedure and to help out if things go wrong. SS-Rank * * * * * Genjutsu Genjutsu, or illusions that affect the brain and the flow of the chakra pathways. E-Rank * * * * * D-Rank * * * * * C-Rank * * * * * B-Rank * * * * * A-Rank * * * * * S-Rank * * * * * SS-Rank * * * * * Taijutsu Hand to hand physical combat that doesn't take chakra. E-Rank * * * * * D-Rank * * * * * C-Rank * * * * * B-Rank * * * * * A-Rank * * * * * S-Rank * * * * * SS-Rank * * * * * Category:Female Category:226th Generation Category:Main Branch